Haavic
"You have done well to figure me out. I should congratulate you. However, I can't be bothered to not enjoy taking control of both worlds. Prepare to meet your maker...I'm the final boss of the internet!" ''-Haavic'' Haavic (also known as TDL-10 Flame 2.0) is a character in the Scorpius series, and is the main antagonist in the Cyberwarriors arc during the Final Internet saga. He was a computer virus created by the ZIA in order to control the internet. However, Haavic had his own plan, which was to rule both the virtual world and the real world. He took an interest in Haxxorus mainly because of Hacking N3rd, a famous hacker that created dangerous computer viruses. Haavic is also known to be the most powerful computer virus ever created, and was responsible for creating many more viruses in the Virtual World under the guise of an "antivirus program". When Haaxxorus and the group figured out that Haavic was responsible for the virus activities, he changes his demeanor, unleashing his full power over the internet and the real world. In the Super arc, he is resurrected by Yvotorro and teams up with other villains such as Count Vracula and his wife, Fregory, Dourminous, X, Gallium Beast, Syrica, Hurakia, and Emortella. Physical Appearance Haavic in his 'helping' form appears as a pale yellow colored rodent with black cable wires for wings, two long ears and a long tail, and blue eyes. In his real form, his body has blue patterns all over and appears menacing. In his partially complete form, he is taller with the same patterns on his body, though his cable wires have three outputs instead of the usual two in his previous form. His ears, arms and tail have also grown longer, and the area around his eyes are more developed, as well as having two feet. In his true form, Haavic heavily resembles a centaur, minus the human look. His appearance is much larger, and his body now has blue patterns all over, His arms are more defined and muscular, and his facial features are somewhat monstrous. The cable wire wings on his back are developed longer, and his long tail now has an arrow. Origin of Name Haavic's name is a corruption of the word havoc, which means widespread destruction, as to his goals of expanding his rule throughout the internet and the real world. Development While Haavic's first form was based off a pony freak, his true form was inspired by Tirek's G4 full form from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. Haavic was also inspired by the Flame virus and the TDL-4 rootkit, with the creator amplifying the viruses' powers to be even stronger and combined, making it the most powerful computer virus ever known to man. Background Before the X arc, the ZIA created a computer virus that would be capable of controlling the internet under the orders of the Tyrannical Twelve as a way to expand the market. They came across two interesting viruses from the past known as Flame and TDL-4, both of which the makers of them were unknown. However, one of the members of the ZIA crafted an idea by increasing both viruses' power and capabilities even further, dubbing them "Flame 2.0" and "TDL-10". Afterwards, they merged the two viruses together, dubbing it "Haavic", giving him a individual entity and released him into the internet for their plans. Personality Haavic at first shows a very friendly side, acknowledging to help Haxxorus and his friends with problems surrounding the viruses that roamed around the Virtual World. However, when his true nature is revealed, he is very greedy, absorbing the data from other viruses and residents of the Virtual World to increase his size and power. His quest for dominance towards both worlds is an example of his lust for power. Like a stealth virus, he is capable of avoiding suspicion on himself unless there are those that connect the dots. During certain situations, he gets irritated when things don't go his way, and isn't afraid to get what he wants, even if it means killing just to get it. For a computer virus, he is very manipulative and clever, acting as a friend towards Haxxorus and his friends, only to gather information from both the party and others for himself to use against them. He is also cruel, killing his own virus creations or absorbing them, should they fail, and also doesn't tolerate failure if they don't succeed the second time. Powers & Abilities Like many other characters in the Virtual World, he is capable of using virus moves, especially powerful ones. He also can use a variety of other virus moves, but are not listed here. Powers * Stoned - Slows down opponents, as well as data speed. * Michaelangelo Madness ''' - One of the most powerful virus moves, it involves Haavic shredding parts of his surrounding, which damages anyone within range. * '''Flame Beam - Like Abraxas, Haavic fires a powerful flame-like beam that causes explosions whenever it hits something. * Hurl - Tosses opponents and objects by using the simplest touch. * Mydoom Parade '''- A powerful virus move, it rains down a parade of skulls that explode. * '''Bumerang - Creates two electrically charged discs that can be thrown and returned, shredding anything it touches. * Totilix Wrap - Wraps an opponent and binds them using computer icons. The more they struggle, the greater the damage. * Magistr - One of the most powerful virus moves, it makes an opponent unable to move, and summons powerful gold beams of light from underground. * Nople - A powerful virus move only used by Haavic himself. It summons a rain of messy, colorful effects that cover a wide area and explodes as well as summoning pillars from the ground. * Gigger - A destructive virus move, and involves the user creating a large bright flash that destroys anything in the vicinity. However, it only works on a certain date. * SQL Slammer - A more powerful version of Slammer, which causes a greater impact such as stopping national servers. Summons two large iron jail doors that clash into each other, greatly damaging foes if they take the full effect. * Shamoon - The most powerful virus move only known by Haavic himself. It can destroy many server places, which deals massive damage anywhere and everywhere. Abilities * Data Absorption - Haavic can absorb any program or virus's data to power himself up. This is also the only way how he could change forms, signifying a "stage" of his powers. As a wiper, trojan, spyware and worm, he can also gather their skills to use powerful virus moves. * Durability - Haavic, while in his true form, was able to shrug off Haxxorus's attacks, including an explosion and a close-up powerful blast to the face.. He also slammed through Server Mountains with Haxxorus without any injuries. * Flight - Haavic can fly using the electric currents provided throughout the Virtual World. He also can fly in his true form, despite his large size. * Immense Strength & Speed - Haavic possesses incredible strength, able to break the ground with his bare hands, destroy server buildings using his teeth, and toss large chunks of rocks without any struggle. He also possesses incredible speed, even in his true form, able to out-speed Haxxorus and friends. * Computer Virus Magic - Haavic can use a variety of computer virus attacks, which come with dangerous effects to both the Virtual World and the real world. * Absolute Creativity - Haavic is capable of creating viruses that obey his every command without any problem, and can influence their appearance based on the data he collects by copying and creating.